The Courage That Lets me Leave
by Emma Green
Summary: Tai and Agumon reflect on their past adventures as Tai heads home.


The Courage That Lets me Leave **

# "The Courage That Lets me Leave"

**

~~~~~The train pulled out, and we started to move. I watched as Agumon waved from the shore. He, and the other Digimon, started to run along side the train. Agumon and I both held back our tears as we waved goodbye. We both knew that we might never see each other again. But we would always remember the times we had had.

_~~~~~I opened my eyes and awoke to this strange creature sitting on my stomach. It stared at me with it's red eyes, and had a mischevious smile on it's face.  
~~~~~"Tai! Tai! Wake up!" it said softly as I slowly tried to sit up. It jumped off of me and started to hop around. "You're here! You're here! You're finally here! I can't believe it's you!" it yelled as it made circles around me.  
~~~~~"Wh... what are you?" I asked, more scared than I had ever been before in my life.  
~~~~~"I'm your friend! I'm your friend! My names Koromon!" he yelled as he hopped even higher now in excitement.  
~~~~~"Does that mean talking head?" I had asked wanting to run as fast as I possibly could.  
~~~~~"No, Tai. It means 'Little Warrior'. And don't you forget it!" Koromon told me as he hopped around some more._

~~~~~"Goodbye Agumon! I'll miss you! I'll never forget you, buddy!" I yelled as loud as I could. I tried to hold it in, but a tear slipped from my eye.

_~~~~~Kuwagamon attacked, and the seven of us stodd there, holding our Digimon firmly in our hands. Koromon and the others started to struggle, trying to get out of our grip.  
~~~~~"Koromon! What are you doing?" I asked, scared for my life, the lives of my friends, and for my new friend.  
~~~~~"I have to do this, Tai!" Koromon yelled as he hopped out of my arms.  
~~~~~"Koromon! Are you crazy?" I asked as he leapt toward Kuwagamon blowing bubbles at him.  
~~~~~"Bubble Blow!" he insisted on yelling. Kuwagamon hit him back toward the ground. I would have rushed over if my fear hadn't gotten the best of me.  
~~~~~"Brave little guy..." I said quietly as I watched him, and the other Digimon get pummeled by the giant beetle. Suddenly, in sync, all seven Digimon stopped and just glared at Kuwagamon. Then, multi-coloured light surrounded, all seven of them. "What's happening?" I asked, as the Digimon started to yell.  
~~~~~"Koromon, digivolve to... Agumon!" he yelled. I watched as he went from a small, pink head, to a small yellow dinosaur. "Pepper Breath!" he yelled as he and the other six Digimon started to attack aswell. Kuwagamon was set on fire and rushed away. Agumon came running toward me and I picked him up. I started jumping around with him in my arms.  
~~~~~"Koromon! I mean, Agumon! Whoever you are! You did it! You did it!" I yelled as the two of us laughed together._

~~~~~We seemed to be moving away slower now, as if the last moments when I saw Agumon, were going to be in slow motion. Now, another tear fell from my eye, and I saw as Agumon started to cry aswell.

_~~~~~It was later that first day that we ended up on a beach. There were about eight or nine telephone booths, we tried to use each of them. For some reason, none of them worked. We started trying to divide some of the food, well... maybe not so much divide.  
~~~~~"Tai! Agumon! You two are going to eat all of our food in under two minutes! It should last us a month!" Sora yelled as Agumon and I stuffed our faces with the candy and other food that the others had brought along. That's when something happened. Another evil Digimon, this time not Kuwagamon, stepped out of the water and attacked us. He destroyed all of the telephone booths, and sprayed water at everyone, with such a powerful blast to send them shooting into the side of the hill. Agumon ran up and started attacking, the others would have too, but they were too weak and tired to even move.  
~~~~~"Pepper Breath!" Agumon yelled as Shellmon kept pummelling him with water. Shellmon lifted it's foot and stomped on Agumon. That's when I got mad. I ran up to Shellmon, trying to distract him and make him let Agumon go. He picked me up and started to squeeze me. Agumon started to freak. "Tai! No!" Agumon yelled, as a strange glow surrounded him.  
~~~~~"Agumon..." I said in a hoarse whisper as I struggled to breath. Agumon started to change, from the small dinosaur he was, to a bigger dinosaur.  
~~~~~"Agumon, digivolve to... Greymon!" he yelled, as he became a large, orange and blue dinosaur. "Nove Blast!" he yelled as a giant fireball caqme flying toward Shellmon's head. Shellmon dropped me to the ground, and started to battle Greymon. The two of them started a really big battle, then Greymon picked him up and threw him back into the water. But strangely, he turned back into Agumon. That's when I knew that this place was really weird._

~~~~~"Don't forget me, Agumon!" I yelled to him as more and more tears rolled down my face. I watched as he started to cry more too, we both knew that this would be hard, but watching as he stood there, I knew that I would never find a better friend than him.

_~~~~~"Tai, are you allright?" Agumon asked, as I was in my underwear in the freezing cold snow. I stood up shivering.  
~~~~~"I'll be fine once we find my clothes!" I told him as I held myself and started to look around. I bent over and picked up my frozen shirt and shorts. "This will not help me..." I said quietly. Agumon gave me a strange look.  
~~~~~"I'll warm them up, Tai! Pepper Breath!" he yelled as a small ball of flame shot out and melted away the ice, making my shirt nice and warm.  
~~~~~"That's great, Agumon! Now try this!" I said as I held my shorts up to him. He bent his head backward and let another flame go.  
~~~~~"Pepper Breath!" he yelled as the ice around my shorts melted. I was relieved, until I realised that my shorts were now on fire. I started to wave them around in the air in a panic. "Throw snow on them! Throw snow on them!" Agumon yelled as I threw my shorts to the ground and the two of us started burying them in snow. I picked them up, once the flames were out, and looked at my shorts. They seemed fine now, I was happy that they didn't get a hole burned through them._

~~~~~Thinking of that made me cry even more. I gave Agumon a sheepish smile and kept waving. Agumon was waving both of his arms now, and crying more than I was. He had a look on his face, as if this were all his fault, that I had to leave and all. Just like...

_~~~~~"Come on, Agumon! You have to eat and gain your strength! We're the only ones that can digivolve!" I yelled as I stuffed food into his mouth. Agumon tried to stop me from doing it.  
~~~~~"Tai! I can't eat anymore!" Agumon said with a look on his face saying he was going to burst.  
~~~~~"You have to! To save all of us!" I yelled. "If you don't eat more and gain your strength, then I'm going to have to get myself a new Digimon! The others didn't give all of their food to you so you could not eat it! Now eat!" I was acting like a slave driver, mad on power. Then, later that day, we were at a colliseum, trying to find Joe's crest. Etemon came on a big screen. He trapped us in an electrified net, then sent an evil Greymon to fight mine. Greymon was going slower than ever, and all because of my stupidity."Greymon! Fight!" I yelled, even though I could see the pain in his eyes. We fell under the colliseum, as the Greymons still fought. When we got back, I ran in front of the evil Greymon, trying to get mine to digivolve. I looked down, and my tag and crest had turned black. Instead of a light that surrounded the Digimon when they digivolved like the last times, Greymon was engulfed in flames. I stared at him in fear. He had turned into a strange, skeleton-like Digimon, called SkullGreymon. He defeated the other Greymon, then started to attack us too. Eventually, he ran out of energy, turning back into Koromon. I ran over and picked him up.  
~~~~~"Tai..." Koromon started.  
~~~~~"Don't talk Koromon, I'm sorry I made you digivolve..." I started. Koromon gave me a sad expression.  
~~~~~"No, Tai. I'm sorry for letting you down." he said quietly._

~~~~~He was the best friend that I had ever had, and he even thought that it was his fault, when really it was all mine. After I made him digivolve into SkullGreymon, I made a promise to myself to never be so stupid again. I had stopped waving to Agumon, and he stopped waving to me. We were just staring at each other now. Wondering. Where will life take us from here?

_~~~~~We walked through the desert, Mimi just found her crest of Sincerity, and I walked Agumon beside me. I was so angry at myself, I let this happen to him, I made this happen to him. That's when, from under the sand, Kuwagamon attacked. Agumon was in front of him, too scared to move. I was too scared to let him digivolve, because, what if I made another mistake and he digivolved wrong?  
~~~~~"Tai..." Agumon whispered in pure fright. I watched as Kuwagamon came down on my friend. I leapt down on top of him, trying to protect him, and luckily, our trainer, Piximon, came out of nowhere and sent Kuwagamon away. He told us that he would train us, then he sent me and Agumon on a special kind of training. He woke up in a boat. The more we tried to paddle, the farther away we got from where we wanted to be.  
~~~~~"Agumon, where are we?" I asked him as I stared up into the sky. He just gave me a look saying that he didn't know. We stopped at a small bridge. "I know this place..." I said quietly.  
~~~~~"Then where are we Tai?" Agumon asked me. Suddenly, a small boy on a bike rode by. He fell off in the middle of the bridge.  
~~~~~"I don't believe it... that's me!" I said. I ran over and helped myself up. I told him... me... to keep trying. Agumon and me held the bike from behind as my younger self peddled quickly. We let go and he kept riding, and didn't fall. Agumon and I learned that we needed to work together for this to work, and we started to paddle back in the boat, working together as a team. We got back to the others, and digivolved._

~~~~~Piximon taught us a lot, and when I come back to see Agumon, I'll make sure he's been reborn in Primary Village. Agumon wasn't looking at me anymore, he was looking down at his feet and crying now. I looked down as the train picked up off of the ground and we were getting closer and closer to the gateway to the DigiWorld. I didn't want to leave. I don't want to leave.

_~~~~~Greymon battled against Etemon, but it was no use. We were losing and it didn't look like the odds were with us. Greymon and I stood together, no fear. I overcame it before to get Sora back, and I was overcoming it right then, in front of Etemon. The glow, that I had wanted to see before, surrounded Greymon, and my crest started to glow a great light.  
~~~~~"Greymon!" I said in awe.  
~~~~~"Tai, your courage is giving me the power to digivolve!" he told me. "Greymon, digivolve to... MetalGreymon!" he was now Greymon, but had metal bits stuck to him. He was glowing strangely, but I stood by his side no matter what. He attacked Etemon, and sent him into a black vortex. But, he and I both got sucked through it too. And that's when Koromon met Kari for the first time. Kari..._

~~~~~I looked shocked a moment, then stared at Kari. She was crying more than I've ever seen her cry, and she waved to Gatomon, who was now wearing her whistle. I smiled at the thought of when Koromon and Kari played together that day. They became good friends.

_~~~~~I walked through the door, carrying Koromon in my arms. Kari was lying on the couch, she had been sick all week. Mom and dad were off visiting grandma, and Kari's head popped up when she saw me.  
~~~~~"Hi Tai, hi Koromon!" she said quickly. I stared blankly at her. How did she know Koromon, I wondered. Of course, little did I know she was a DigiDestined. Koromon and Kari played patty-cake for a little while. They were good friends right from then._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

~~~~~I looked up once more, the train was getting farther and farther away from us. I looked around at my Digimon friends, then back at Tai. He wasn't waving now, but neither was I. I was still crying. He let me digivolve, and he was the greatest friend I ever had. He was willing to sacrifice himself, just for me...

_~~~~~"Tai, don't do it! What if the prophecy was wrong?" I asked him, worried that my best friend was going to die. Then what would my life be like?  
~~~~~"Don't worry about it. Nothing's going to happen to us!" Tai replied, as he and Matt grasped each other's hands, waiting for it to happen. Angemon and Angewomon shot their arrows at the two, sending a powerful force over me and Gabumon. I glowed, and then...  
~~~~~"Agumon, warp digivolve to... WarGreymon!" I yelled. I was bigger than ever, and more powerful too. I stood in front of VenomMyotismon and started to attack him. He was so much more powerful then us. Then, he showed his true form. "Pass me the ball!" I yelled to MetalGarurumon.  
~~~~~"Right!" he replied as he picked it up and shot it toward me. I kicked, and it hit VenomMyotismon's true form right in the kisser. He was destroyed, and I was now a hero._

~~~~~The train picked up more speed, and flew higher, closer and closer to the gate. Why does the gate have to close?  
~~~~~"I'll miss you Tai!" I yelled, one last time.  
~~~~~"Goodbye Agumon! You rule!" Tai yelled, as they were off, and for those final few seconds, I thought of our battles together. Kuwagamon, Shellmon, Etemon, VenomMyotismon, MetalSeadramon...

_~~~~~MetalSeadramon was crunching down on me hard, he had me stuck in his mouth, holding on for dear life, when he took me under water. He resurfaced, and our good friend Whamon hit MetalSeadramon down...  
~~~~~"River of Power!" MetalSeadramon yelled as it blew a hole right through Whamon. The kids and Digimon alike watched this in terror.  
~~~~~"Whamon! No!" Mimi screamed as tears rolled down her face. MetalSeadramon had let me out of his grasp a moment. I started to spin, faster and faster. I spun, until I was nothing but a blur to MetalSeadramon.  
~~~~~"River of..." he had started. As he opened his mouth, I flew through him, destroying him from the inside. Now that, was one heck of a battle..._

~~~~~...MetalGarurumon...

_~~~~~"Hey! What are you doing?" I asked as MetalGarurumon leapt in front of me.  
~~~~~"Digivolve! Now!" he yelled at me as he shot missiles, nearly destroying me.  
~~~~~"Tai! What do I do?" I asked, scared for my life.  
~~~~~"Matt! What are you doing?" Tai asked angrily. Matt laughed in his face. Tai got a look of surprise and worry on his face. He turned back to me. "Digivolve! Now!" he yelled. I nodded.  
~~~~~"Agumon, warp digivolve to... WarGreymon!" I yelled. MetalGarurumon and me started to get into the biggest battle that I've ever had to fight in. We were breakign rules, and nearly destroyed each other, until Kari stepped in...  
~~~~~"STOP!" Kari screamed as her crest started to glow and both me and MetalGarurumon turned back into Koromon and Tsunomon uncontrollably. Kari saved us, from a fate worse than death. But that wasn't the only battle we fought..._

~~~~~...MachineDramon...

_~~~~~"Numemon?" kari asked, as she glowed from the power of her crest. All of the Numemon she had freed started to climb all over MachineDramon. "Numemon!" Kari screamed as she fell to the ground. Tai rushed over and held her tightly in his arms.  
~~~~~"Kari? Are you allright?" Tai asked. Kari looked over at MachineDramon, and the faithful Numemon who felt the need to help her.  
~~~~~"Don't worry about us Queen Kari! We'll be fine..." one of the Numemon had started. MachineDramon slashed them away, killing thousands of them at once. Kari stood once more.  
~~~~~"NUMEMON!" Kari screamed as tears rolled down her face.  
~~~~~I felt a twinge of power. Kari's crest was replenishing me. I knew what I had to do then.  
~~~~~"Agumon, warp digivolve to... WarGreymon!" I yelled. I flew up and used the Dramon Destroyers on my arms to defeat him. I turned back into Koromon, now with a scar right across my left eye. MachineDramon laughed at me.  
~~~~~"Is that the best you've got?" he asked. I laughed back.  
~~~~~"Wait'll you see what I did as WarGreymon!" I said smuggly. He paused a second, then fell apart and was destroyed once and for all._

~~~~~...Piedmon...

_~~~~~I opened my eyes, to see a newly digivolved Angemon, MagnaAngemon, saving us. I didn't know what had happened, but apparently it had something to do with keys, and keychains. I flew up, with MetalGarurumon by my side. This was it. The final battle. We started to attack Piedmon, but it was hard.  
~~~~~"Can't you do any better?" Piedmon asked, as he shrugged off our attacks and called upon the power of the Vilemon. That's when Mimi's army came. They started to beat on the Vilemon, leaving Piedmon all to us.  
~~~~~"You ready?" I asked MetalGarurumon.  
~~~~~"Let's do it!" he replied. We attacked, knocking Piedmon off of his feet and spirralling through the air.  
~~~~~"Gate of Destiny!" MagnaAngemon yelled as he created a gate, sending all of the remaining Vilemon, and Piedmon through it, destroying them. The DigiWorld started to return to normal. All of the remanents of Spiral Mountain started to disappear... then... came one of the toughest battles yet..._

~~~~~...Apocalymon!

_~~~~~Battling Apocalymon was like battling Devimon, Etemon, MetalEtemon, Myotismon, VenomMyotismon, MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon, MachineDramon and Piedmon all over again. He used all of the attacks that everyone else had used. And then he turned us into data. Luckily, the kids snapped out of it, but this wasn't really our battle. We destroyed his physical self, but not the mental...  
~~~~~"If I have to go, I'm taking both world with me!" he yelled as he was being destroyed. The kids shuddered in terror, then, their digivices did the rest, making an unbreakable cage, that Apocalymon would be trapped in for the rest of eternity. His attack fissled out. And he was gone for good._

~~~~~But, this was the toughest battle. Watching as Tai left. I don't think I can take this much longer, and I strangely, wish that I could. The train flew through the gate, and it closed. Tai is gone. And I wish I knew what to say...  
~~~~~"TAI!" I screamed, tears ran down my face. "I can't take it..." Gabumon and the others surrounded me, and the eight of us started to cry, together.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

_~~~~~"Tai! It's you! It's really you!" Koromon yelled as he met Tai for te first time. Tai jumped up and slammed himself up against a tree in fright.  
~~~~~"THIS IS THE LAST TIME I EAT CAMP FOOD!" Tai yelled scared for his life. Scared, of Koromon, the Digimon._

~~~~~"All it needs is a few good whacks!" Tai yelled as he ran toward Izzy's computer.  
~~~~~"Yeah!" Agumon agreed as he ran toward it too. Izzy jumped out of the way, and both Agumon and Tai ended up whacking each other. Izzy and the rest stood in the sewer, and laughed at the stupidity of the two. Agumon and Tai rubbed their heads and pretended it wasn't very funny, although they thought it was.

~~~~~"Tai? Can I make a little suggestion?" Koromon asked as Tai held him in his arms. Tai looked down. He had forgotten Koromon was there. He was amazed to be standing at his own front door again.  
~~~~~"What is it Koromon?" Tai asked with a smile.  
~~~~~"Try opening the door." Koromon replied.

~~~~~"Help! Police! My cat's stuck in a tree in Odaiba! Help!" ai yelled as he tried to get a ride back to Odaiba. The kids laughed at him. Koromon nearly fell off the bush laughing.  
~~~~~"If they do come, they'll arrest him for disturbing the peace..." Sora said jokingly.

0

0

0

  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
**Other Stories in this series:**

  * "The Love That Makes me Want to Stay"  

  * "The Friendship That Makes me Cry"  

  * "The Knowledge That Knows What's Best"  

  * "The Sincerity I Held so Dear"  

  * "The Reliability That Kept me at your Side"  

  * "The Hope That I'll See you Again"  

  * "The Light That Guided me to you"

0

0

0

_Written by: Emma Green._


End file.
